Tangible
by Aleighachan
Summary: When Lucifer really turns up on the pressure on Sam's fragile mind how will he react? Is all of this taunting necessary or is Lucifer concealing something?


Sam yawned and rubbed his eyes for what easily could have been the 5th or the 500th time that day. Insomnia really should be his middle name right now. Looking down and the 10th coffee cup of the day he grimaced. Glancing down at his watch, it was only 2pm

"Lucifer for the last time" Sam breathed out

"Oooooooo a Stairway to heaven!"

"Luci!"

"Aww Sammy I love it when you call out my name" Lucifer winked

"Don't call me that." Sam griped back

"Then why did you call me Luci? I thought we had finally gotten to nickname bases?" Lucifer asked mockingly

"No. Not ever." Sam leaned almost nose to nose with Lucifer "Ever" with that Sam pulled back and sat back down into the seat of whatever car they were using as a temp for the impala.

"You know Sam-"he moved to lay a unnaturally warm hand quite low on Sam's thigh- "when's the last time you were with a woman?

Sam stiffened remembering about ruby. They betrayal he felt, then Madison and Jessica. Every women he had been with they always died. And well that made Sam feel like shit.

"How am I supposed to with you ALWAYS in my head huh?" Sam snapped. "Don't you have other people to annoy?"

"Of course I have the whole human race, but why when I can have you?" Lucifer's hand moved higher up Sam's thigh just enough to makes Sam adjust how he was sitting.

"You can't _have_ me Lucifer I'm not a piece of pie." Sam glared at him 40% of him knowing Lucifer was not there but a overwhelming 60% of his tired brain was quite content in just believing he was there real and tangible.

'_What would you do if he was tangible sammy?'_

Sam was startled at his own brain coming up with these crude '_suggestions'_.

Lucifer let out a low chuckle right in Sam's ears. "You know I can hear what you're thinking right? That you don't have _any_ private thoughts anymore? That I know your every waking feeling and emotion regardless if you're awake or attempting at sleep." Lucifer moved his hand from Sam's thigh and ran it through Sam's hair. He always did love Sam's chocolate coloured hair. Girly soft but had an unruly flick at the ends that he watched Sam brush every day. The truth was he did really deeply enjoy messing with Sam to the point if insanity. I mean his one true vessel had so many emotional problems a shrink would have a field day prancing about in his brain.

Lucifer moved his fingers intertwining them with locks of Sam's hair. Sam sighed at let his eyes drift close, really being too tired to ask why Lucifer was touching him at all let alone like this. Lucifer kept following Sam's hair down to the curvature of his now smoothed out face. "Nice and relaxed for once" purred Lucifer as he glided the pad of his thumb across Sam's plump pink bottom lip.

"Why?" Sam croaked out "Why are you like this. You said you would never hurt me and yet you won't let me sleep of think or leave me alone." Sam let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. "Why Luci? The hint of desperateness in Sam's voice actually struck a little flame within in the devil.

Lucifer moved his thumb from Sam's lip and stroked his soft cheek "Do you want to sleep Sam?"

"Please"

"Then sleep"

And with that Sam drifted off into a peaceful sleep for hour after hour. "Don't worry, I _will_ make you feel better later" Lucifer grinned.

Sam woke many hours later finally feeling refreshed for the first time in months. He was a little cramped from being in the car for so long but still ultimately happy, a equally sleepy dean was next to him but still driving. He decided to stay curled up until his legs really were starting to cramp up.

"Why hello my beautiful" Lucifer purred

"Thank you" Sam said sleepily

"What for gigantor" Dean Yawned.

"For letting me sleep". Looking at Lucifer but answering them both.

"It's okay" Lucifer hummed.

"No problem" Dean said and took a glancing look at Sam realising he wasn't looking at him more looking behind him.

"Are you having face time with him right now Sam" Dean glared at him."

"He let me sleep for the first time in weeks Dean, I think I can thank him" Sam pouted.

"Thank you Sammy!" Lucifer bounced up and down like a high school girl on her first date. "I knew you would love me once I let you sleep, and by the way you look extremely sexy while sleeping." He grinned.

Sam blushed but looked at dean and apologised

Dean shot him glance "Whatever Sam"

Sam shrugged not really caring about deans hissy fit right now and more interested in what Lucifer meant by all the touching earlier.

They stopped off at some crappy motel and while dean checked them in Sam used this as an opportunity to ask Lucifer some questions.

"Let's do some Q and A" Sam said while picking up his and deans duffels

"Ok Sammy anything you want" in a southern drawl.

Sam sighed "really" he asked as looking at him between the two tendrils of hair that decided at that moment to bounce in front of his eyes.

Lucifer simply shrugged "why not. Sam ignored him and pressed on.

"Why were you touching me like _that_ earlier?"

"You mean yesterday" Lucifer corrected cutting up an apple that just appeared.

Sam glanced at his watch that read 1am "whatever you know what I mean"

"One should always know the time Sammy." He said waving his slice of apple on the end of a knife like a old school teacher. "And to answer your question. Nothing you don't already know the answer to." Lucifer smirked

'_If you kiss him no one will know…' _

'_Shut up brain damn.'_

Sam shook his head to clear it, but to no avail.

"Come _on _tell me, why all the touching".

"I've been in your grapefruit for how long Sam?" he asked while sticking the silver knife into the apple and raising it to his lips.

"Too long" Sam replied slamming the hood of the car down and turning to rest on it.

"Right and I've only ever showed you things that are disturbing or annoying but nothing _untoward _involving you right_"._

Sam raised an eyebrow "what do you mean _untoward"_ Mocking Lucifer's tone.

"Like this." In an instant Sam's brain was flooded with images.

Very graphic images,

Of him,

With Lucifer,

In Lucifer,

What?

Sam screwed his eyes shut which only made it worse some of them Sam was drilling in to Lucifer with almost non-human speed long moans escaping the o shape of Lucifer's mouth. Long ropes of cum shooting out of Lucifer cock landing on his chest. Change again to Lucifer rocking gently in to Sam almost bending Sam in two while kissing him passionately change again to Lucifer on his spread out knees licking the underside of Sam's hard cock letting the pre-cum drip in to his wanton tongue while circling his entrance with a long finger.

Sam's eyes flew open.

Man was it hot..outside

In Nebraska

In December

Damn his cock was hard

Damn

"Dammit Lucifer" Sam half screamed. Lucifer full out laughed "See you later _Boo"_. And with that Sam was left alone but for the first time he wasn't grateful. He wanted answers and he wanted them asap.

Sam walked to the motel watching dean wait by the door giving him a what-the-hell-dude look. Sam was just happy that he had decided to put on loose jeans today and rushed to the room chucked the bags on the appropriate beds and nearly ran into the bathroom calling out that he wants the shower first. Dean looked at the shut bathroom door "fine just leave some hot water ok" when he heard no reply he shucked of his jacket mumbling "damn gigantor what am I going to do with you Sammeh."

Lucifer wolf whistled while crossing his arms as Sam undressed

"Daamn Sammy why have I never thought to really perv at you seeing as you can't stop me?"

"Shut up luci"

"Aww shuck stop it your making me blush" Lucifer uncrossed his arms to pick up the flannel shirt Sam had just thrown to the ground

"you should really stop wearing this shirt I like the other one better you know the one you were wearing when you jumped in my house" Lucifer looked reminiscent like that day was a beautiful.

Sam's shoulders tensed but played it off giving him a classic 'bitch please' face and he undid his belt. He looked up to find Lucifer watching his hands with pent up anticipation. "I don't know why but I've never noticed you staring before so can you not start?"

"As I said Sam I never really have and you a famous Winchester are shy!" Lucifer raised an eyebrow and the taller man.

"You have _nothing_ to be shy about" Lucifer smiled with shit eating grin noticing the not really not un-noticeable bulge in the younger Winchesters jeans.

Sam blushed furiously and decided that he might as well just take his damn time about this. '_Might as well I mean he isn't real'_ he reminded himself once again.

Sam lent over the bath setting the shower to nice temperature code for scorching hot. He grinned remembering when he and Dean had shared showers when they were little remembering that he always complained how hot it was and Dean called him a girl.

"Do you always think about Dean in the shower Sammy"

"Can it luci"

"Ooh it makes me feel all fuzzy when you say my nickname" the devil mocked as he smothered his chest in the flannel he still held in his hands.

Sam raised his eyebrows and shot him a glance over his shoulder towards Lucifer. Sam rose up and finally pulling down his jeans and remembered he hadn't done his laundry ergo he went commando. He mentally cursed himself for not remembering that before he bent over.

"Oh Sammy all the demons in hell I have seen and none have and ass like yours.

Sam blushed seven shades of red and jumped in the shower and pulled the curtain.

"Yes because a motel shower curtain is going to stop the _devil_ Sammey how you make me laugh".

Lucifer appeared right next to Sam staring him dead in the eyes. Absent his clothes. Sam grimaced a little seeing on the breakages in his skin. Lucifer taking in the deep green that they were. _My vessel truly is beautiful. Haha Michael you got all the girly ones and I got the best Winchester._ Lucifer thought and ran his hand across Sam's cheek just like in the car

"Ww-what are you doing?" Sam stammered out.

"What you truly want" Lucifer calmly responded.

With a blink of an eye Lucifer made it look to Sam that he had fixed his vessel. Gone was the torn skin and blemishes on his form. Now that stood before him was a well-built tall and tanned beautiful man. With a nipped in wait not overtly muscular and well Sam's eyes shot back up before he went past the trail of hair leading to other things. Dirty blond hair plastered back sky blue eyes and modest lips, ones that begged to be kissed.

Sam inhaled a little taking him all in. '_Well it's not like he's really here just a hallucination.' _He told himself shushing the other albeit smaller part of his brain screaming that this is the devil. And with that decided that the time for talk was over and leaned a little down to press his lips on to the shorter man.

Lucifer was taken aback thinking this was nothing but another game for him but moaned and kissed the hunter back at same light fashion

'_That was a bit life like'_ Sam thought but carried on. '_This is way too good to stop'_

The kiss was slow at first almost chaste which was comical taking the two people involved

Sam pressed harder rougher needing more some sort of friction angst even. He ran his huge hand through Lucifer's wet hair and Lucifer took the cue kissing him back harder pressing their bodies together raking a hand through Sam's ebony dark hair now slightly pulling from the scalp but pushing his face harder on his own. Sam gripped the devils waist and hauled him up pushing him in to the back of the tiled wall. Lucifer wrapping his legs around Sam's waist grinding down on his erection. Sam let out a shuddering moan and parted for air as he ground back feeling Lucifer own hard length against his own giving each other friction but just not enough. Lucifer licked along Sam's neck his forked tongue dancing on all the sweet spots, down to hollow of Sam's collarbone. Sam's started to bit his lower lips while his hands reached down and palmed the devils ass grabbing and needing lifting and holding his hips grinding with intense power quickly building speed. They both started to moan a bit louder a bit quicker, Lucifer matching Sam's pace and speed pushing his hips down when Sam went up bouncing there cocks together. "C-close Sam" Lucifer stammered out "faster I know you can go faster" Lucifer goaded. Sam picked up the pace to seemingly non-human levels bouncing Lucifer so hard against the wall the tiles started to fracture. Sam's breaths were ragged but captured the devils lips once again demanding entrance which Lucifer gave willingly. Sam loved the taste of his mouth it was something he had never tasted but he knew he would always want more of it clashing teeth and tongues fighting for dominance. Sam opened his eyes and stared directly in to Lucifer's "Yess Sam fuck YESS" Lucifer cried out arching his back off the tiles coming hard, long ropes landing on both their chests.

Seeing Lucifer cum was enough to send Sam over pumping harder then ever holding onto Lucifer waist tighter Lucifer hand milking every last bit out of Sam's cock, biting on Lucifer neck to muffle grunts and groans of pleasure. Slowly his hips stopped and he let Lucifer down the water clearing away what had just taken place. Sam leant back on the fractured tiles still panting heavily waiting for the feeling of horrible guilt to wash over him but it didn't happen. He felt nothing but post orgasmic haze, and happiness for the first time in a long time.

"See Sammy I told you I would make you feel better."

Sam smiled a lazy smile and asked "Are you here for real because that felt real."

Lucifer smiled and toothy grin while turning off the water. "And she finally gets it! Look at the tiles and tell me if I'm here." Sam glanced and saw that they were still broken. '_That's wrong. Anything he touches just goes back to normal right?'_ his tired brain corrected. "So what you're not a hallucination anymore?" Sam asked puzzled. "No I still am but one that is tangible. But your one step away from making me real." Sam snapped out of his bliss then "How why! Why would I ever do that." Lucifer grinned "Only you my beautiful vessel could do it" Lucifer whispered stoking his cheek once again. "Only you have the power to I just had to figure out how to release it. Now take a look at your beautiful eyes." Sam nearly pulled of the shower curtain pulling it around stepping out he looked in the mirror but the condensation was to much he picked up his flannel shirt and wiped the mirror in a streak. And saw that his eyes where completely white.

Sam Screamed.


End file.
